


Convay's Law

by wickedrum



Category: Halt and Catch Fire
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 07:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19848553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedrum/pseuds/wickedrum
Summary: Just a little snippet depicting what happens late at night at Comet somewhere round the middle of Season 4.





	Convay's Law

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers: I barely own my knickers. When I am writing, it's mainly for my own pleasure.
> 
> Genre: friendship, romance.
> 
> Pairing: all as canon
> 
> Note: Conway's Law is an Information Technology phrase that postulates the suggestion that “organizations which design systems are constrained to produce designs which are copies of the communication structures of these organizations.” It comes from programmer Melvin Conway who established this in the 1960s.

“Gordon, it’s really ain’t no bother. Gettin’ late, we’d probably miss the half of it anyway, don’t you think? We could just go to a bar instead,” John Bosworth followed his once colleague through the doors of Comet.

“No, no, I think I know where they are, it’s just this shit forgetfulness you know, comes with,” he pointed to his head matter of factly. These days he didn’t bother much with worrying about his illness, he just took it as his reality he had to live with. Bos’ recent heart attack seemed like a bigger deal at the moment, which is why they all tried to make sure he was well cared for while Diane was away on business. Gordon was intending to take him to a stand up comedy this night, “Joe gave me the tickets, so I probably just left them here in the office,” he excused himself as he swung the side room’s door wide open and marched in, at the same time as turning the lights on. “Damn it Joe, I mean, my kid could’ve walked in!” He retreated even faster than he walked in.

“Your kid knows how to knock on the thing as opposed to you!” Joe’s answer was accompanied by some Cameron giggles. 

“Well, guess what. We might not be going to the show after all of it as you can figure,” Gordon closed the door gingerly, rather annoyed all the same.

“Lights!” Cameron and Joe demanded in unison. 

“I’m really sorry about this,” the engineer excused himself in front of Bos as he at the same time quickly obliged the lovers as well by sneaking a hand in, then pulling the door closed again. 

“Ja ja ja, I wouldn’t worry very much. It was nice to see some things never change,” Bos laughed, nodding at the now closed door, “it’s like being back at Cardiff!”

The End.


End file.
